ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Odin's Chamber
Ok this is for a visual aid: rows = left to right (1 - 3 top to bottom), columns = up and down. (1 - 3 left to right) Ok here we go! (you need a solid group with great attendance like the main page says) Take your main group through all nine wings WITH three mules. Then have someone in the group pop the Odin and the mules stay out. You beat Odin all great stuff drops all are happy. Now do all of the chambers in column one. This gives the main group one feather from each chamber and pop the Odin with mule 1. Beat him get goodies cheer. Do all of the chambers in column one WITH mule one. Pop Odin with mule two. Beat him get goodies cheer. Do all of the chambers in column two, with mule one and two, (mule one now has column 1 and 2 and mule two has column 2). Pop Odin with mule three. Beat him get goodies cheer. Do all of the chambers in column three with all three mules, (mule one now has all 9, mule two has column 2 and 3, and mule three has column 3). Pop Odin with mule one. Beat him get goodies cheer. Now start over with column one with all mules. This will leave you mule one with column 1, mule two all 9 and mule three with column 3 and 1. Just keep going like this and you can fight and hopefully beat Odin every 2 weeks! Just remember to leave the mules that are not the one to pop Odin out to save their feathers. Lahan 17:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The following is most likely said upon victory: ''"Ahahahahahaha! '''Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men.' Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir. ''But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with the corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish. ''Farewell, Einherjar!" The bolded makes me think as though that could be said upon defeat rather than victory. --Futan 09:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :No, You defeat Odin but you don't kill him. Thats why he says he must return to Asgard (Asgarth) He is basically boasting that he can't really be killed, that there will always be a reason for his exsistance until Ragnarok. --Nuala Phoenix 17:46, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly. I guess we are reading it in different ways. I'm reading it his victory, our defeat. So doesn't matter either way. lol. --Futan 01:03, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I saw a video of a jp group time out at like 3% (and now they got to do every single chamber again- they need to change that its so ridiculous), and apparently, it's just odin up at the beginning, and he summons the 12 guys from norse mythology previously mentioned on the page, 3 at a time. He doesnt summon the others until you kill the ones that are up, they stopped killing them after the first thing. Sad thing is they probably would have beaten him if they didn't take the time killing those. :( He seems to have an AoE Death move like Cirrate Christelle that he uses in the video, wiping everyone in a small area around him. Tahngarthor 15:50, 25 September 2007 (UTC) http://ff11creatersvoice.cocolog-nifty.com/fanfes/ "4. During the final Einherjar battle, the only way to evade "His" special attack is to kneel and "pray". " /heal and Zantetsuken misses? --Diukor 17:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing Diukor, someone needs to go in there, /heal and see if they survive through it XD a unique way of avoiding an attack, I must say. Probably the only way I'd think someone would have discovered it would be by accident, someone rests, and doesn't move in time, and the attack goes over them instead of hitting. --Sabishii 14:10, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Dryadic abjurations I added d.feet to drops. screenshot here Beaten by Pixies on Ramuh 06.06.2008. 90+ Testimonials We took on Odin last night with 14 90-95 players. Our party build was 3 WHM, 1 BST, 1 NIN, 3 BLU, and 4 heavy DD - 2 DRG, SAM, WAR (some Empyrean, I didn't count how many, at least 3), 2 SMN dual-boxes. Our strategy going in was to zerg him down. We went in and did just that. His assistants were non-issues because of how quickly we took him down. They disappeared before they could even be considered. The 10k Needles move brought some health low, but we countered with plenty of cures. Zentetsukin at 10% was only an issue for about half of our party because they either did not kneel/heal or did not get away. We recovered quickly and took out his remaining 9% of life. The SMNs were not really used. Overall, fight took about 5-10 minutes or less. Very quick. Good luck! Cumaea 01:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC)